1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the area of supports for game controllers, and pertains more specifically to a folding chair supporting one or more game control interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Video games and controllers for same are well-known in the art, and controllers are known in the art that are adapted to be foldable or portable, for example, to be held in a user's lap, to be hand-held, or to be supported on a table, for example. There is a need for a more comfortable, configurable and flexible support for controllers and also for the persons that may be using the controllers.